Horosjimir
Origins During the Darkness Wars, the Dark Elves were created. They were fluent in the dark arts, mischievous and evil. Horosjimir was very evil, in fact he wanted to enslave Elysium, force them to their knees. He even wanted to take over The Darkness. Through his studies, hard work to achieve power, stealing of souls, he acquired what he needed in order to become powerful enough to do this, immortality. Through the works of dark magic, he discovered that the more he absorbs souls, the more he can use the arcane arts to give himself life, keep him alive. Not only was absorbing souls giving him more power, but it was keeping him alive. He continued through the ages, hiding, studying, learning what he can, absorbing souls and gaining more power. Eventually, Horosjimir learned about the Nieheart people, inhabiting the island of Kambush southwest of Aria, in the middle of the sea. Horosjimir started building an army of dark elves and orcs, had large ships constructed to transport them across the sea, and did so. He set sail with his first army, sailing towards Kambush. When he arrived, Horosjimir found not only the Nieheart, but a race of savage beasts, similar to the Orcs. Dark Elves and Orcs versus Nieheart and Orcen, the Nieheart and Orcen won the first attempt, though it put the Orcen into extinction. Horosjimir gained much power, though, through absorbing the souls of the entire Orcen race, and the souls of the Nieheart who were slain in battle. The Nieheart succeeded in defending their kingdom on Kambush, Horosjimir fled and returned to Aria. He displayed his new power, amassing another, greater army this time. It took a full year, but then he set sail once more. Horosjimir's armada of ships sailed the sea, heading for Kambush. When they docked ashore, the armies fled off the boats and organized themselves, then assaulted the kingdom. They were ready this time, more prepared, their so called Gods stood side by side with the armies of the Nieheart and fought with them, holding off the armies of the Dark Elves and Orcs. Horosjimir absorbed many more souls that day, and he also absorbed the soul of one of the Gods, the God of Smithing, Boromar. Horosjimir then assaulted the kingdom, but was held off by the armies and the other Gods, but then, they fled. Not Horosjimir, but the Nieheart, they fled through a portal and left the island, nowhere to be seen again. Horosjimir took over the island, took as much as he could and left with what remained of his armies. While he got what he wanted, power, he didn't get all of it. Enraged, Horosjimir dedicated himself to finding out where they went. It took many, many years, but eventually he did. They fled to a small realm called Fulgarde, the seal on it was weak, and with time and effort, Horosjimir broke the seal, opening a portal and letting his new armies flood Fulgarde. They were met with stronger men this time, a more well-equipped army, better defenses, better tactics. The armies didn't last long, Horosjimir was enraged that his plan was failing. Through all the bloodshed, Horosjimir met Vjoromar and Tacitus, two of the Gods. Vjoromar and Tacitus fought Horosjimir valiantly, defending their home, and then Tacitus landed a fatal blow onto Horosjimir, striking him down with his hammer. Horosjimir fled, his armies dead now, he took what souls he could but he was still met with defeat. After Horosjimir made it out with his life, he went into hiding. It is said that he is amassing more power, a stronger army, but nobody truly knows what's going on. After the attack on Fulgarde, they went to work on repairing damages, holding a ceremony to celebrate their victory and honor those who lost their lives. The King of the Gods, Talos, forged a strong seal over the realm, almost impenetrable as he grew its strength over time. It is said that there is a portal down on Elysium, guarded by one of the Gods, that is able to transport easily between the realm of Fulgarde and Elysium, a gateway through the seal that allows passage. Horosjimir wants revenge, and he will stop at nothing to get it. It is said he wonders the lands now, stealing souls to keep himself alive, gathering more power before making himself known and performing his plans to take over, now that the Darkness is gone, along with the Old Gods, there is nobody to stop him. WIP This is still a work in progress, I have to edit this to make it look better, it's all just a large block of text for now. If you have any questions contact me on discord (MasterThor#7736), or leave them down in the comments below. Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Player-written lore Category:Written by Thor